I belong to you
by Cinthya Baggins Took
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para "Little Owl7" (Perdón el atraso) "Sherlock modulaba las letras pero no emitía ningún sonido, observaba cada de detalle de los intérpretes, mientras John estaba hipnotizado por el movimiento de sus detallados labios" /Teenlock!AU Van a un Concierto.


Regalo para LITTLE OWL!  
'Johnlock. Teen!lock o normal: John y Sherlock van a un concierto'

**Disclaimers**:Los personajes originales pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que acá hago uso de las versiones de la serie Sherlock de la BBC.-

**Advertencias:** JohnLock explicito** /** Contiene vocabulario y escenas para NC+17

**Notas al final**

* * *

Sherlock estaba fuera del conservatorio de música, ese día llovía como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y el ambiente helaba los huesos; éste con a penas 18 años ya pertenecía a la orquesta sinfónica de Londres  
Aquél día, después del ensayo se percató de que había olvidado su paraguas en su departamento así que se paró un momento en la entrada del teatro, bajo un pequeño techo esperando a que la lluvia menguara un poco; abrazaba el estuche del violín contra él. Maldijo mil veces por haber olvidado el aburrido paraguas que le había regalado su hermano y no haberse colocado su abrigo azul marino largo, con él hubiera podido cubrir el instrumento y haber corrido a casa, pero ese día decidió salir solamente con su chaquetilla de cuero negra. De esa forma, esperó allí, solo.  
No hablaba con nadie; todos allí le tenían un tipo de repulsión por su forma de ser, así todos lo ignoraron en la entrada sin ofrecerle llevarlo, incluso el mismo portero, quien cerró el lugar, yéndose sin siquiera mirarlo.  
Se aburría, la lluvia parecía no parar nunca, empezaba a oscurecer y a correr el viento más fuerte. Intentó como medida desesperada llamar a su hermano para que le enviara un taxi ya que paradójicamente, en ese momento no pasaba ninguno por donde estaba él pero el llamado lo enviaba al buzón de voz.  
No aguantó más, se sacó la chaquetilla y la enrolló por el estuche. Él sólo quedó en camisa. Sintió el frio traspasar la delgada tela y ponerle la piel de gallina. Respiró profundamente y salió corriendo del edificio. Eran diez cuadras que debía recorrer hasta su departamento, pero bajo la lluvia y el viento, sintió que eran el doble. Corrió tres cuadras cuando un automóvil pasó a toda velocidad a su lado, empapándolo de pies a cabeza en toda una esquina mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara a verde. Maldijo entre dientes, siempre manteniendo el estuche envuelto apegado a su pecho, protegiéndolo. Se quedó allí de pié y, como nunca antes en su vida, se sintió miserable, temblando de frío y respirando rápido cuando de repente la lluvia ya no caía sobre sus hombros. Miró a su lado y allí había un chico rubio un poco más bajito que él, cubriéndolo con un paraguas. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, lo supo todo desde aquél encuentro.

-"¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?"- preguntó. Sherlock sintió esas palabras como tibias caricias por su cuerpo; se estremeció.

-"Estoy bien"- dijo, con voz tiritona.

-"Mientes, ¿hacia dónde vas?"-

-"Calle Baker 221B"-

-"Te acompañaré"- dijo, sonriéndole. Sherlock sólo lo miró, no expresaba nada y de repente un fuerte temblor se apoderó de él. El chico lo miró desconcertado -"Mierda, te estás congelando"- espetó, sacándose rápidamente la chaqueta café que llevaba y cubriendo a Sherock, éste hizo un pequeño ademán de esquivarlo pero luego se relajó y se dejó abrazar por la tibia sensación. El chico rubio sonrió y sintió un escalofrió pasar por su espalda. -"Vamos, antes de que morir de hipotermia"- dijo, aún sosteniendo el paraguas sobre Sherlock.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más, corrieron juntos hacia el departamento del pelinegro. Una vez allí, Sherlock entró, haciendo que el otro chico lo siguiera. Dentro estaba el calefactor prendido y ambos jóvenes que estaban empapados sintieron su sangre volver a recorrer sus cuerpos, como si antes hubiera estado congelada.

Dentro, lo primero que hizo Sherlock fue tirar lejos la chaquetilla negra y revisar si su instrumento estaba en buenas condiciones. El otro joven solo lo observó.

-"Así que eso era lo que tanto protegías"- dijo el rubio, acercándose al más alto, quien revisaba cada detalle del violín.

-"Gracias por la ayuda"- dijo Sherlock, volteándose para mirarlo a la cara.

-"No hay por qué"- le sonrió. -"Creo que es mejor que me vaya..."- miró hacia otra dirección, avergonzando. Se había dejado encantar por los hermosos ojos grises.

-"¿Quieres café? Es lo mínimo que puedo ofrecerte a cambio de la ayuda"-

-"Café... eso estaría bien"-

Así charlaron, la hora pasaba y a medida esta pasaba, se conocían más el uno al otro. La conversación fluyó como si siempre se hubieran conocido.

-"Te lo digo, John. La gente es idiota, me enfurece que miren pero no observen"- decía mientras bebía su café junto a la chimenea y junto a él, el joven rubio.  
La electricidad se había ido debido al fuerte viento y lluvias así que prendieron fuego de la chimenea y ambos estaban frente a él.

-"Es increíble. Definitivamente nos perdemos de mucho al no observar"- respondió, acomodándose la manda que cubría su espalda -"Eres impresionante".

Sherlock se sentía extraño. Por amabilidad no había hecho su clásico acto de "_Te observo y lo sé todo de ti_", pero a la vez no había sido necesario ya que el chico le decía todo de él. Era sincero y transparente.

-"Pero Morrisey es una diva, se le fueron los humos a la cabeza"- comentó el rubio.

-"Eso es verdad"- rieron juntos.

-"¿Sabes quienes siempre me sorprenden? Muse. A pesar de los años, siguen haciendo que me gusten más y más"- comentó, John.

-"Me agradan. Los he escuchado más de alguna vez, por ahí tengo un par de discos de ellos.

-"Hey, la próxima semana se presentan en el pub 'Wisteria' ¿te gustaría ir?" - preguntó por impulso, John.

-"Mhn... creo que sería una buena oportunidad para escucharlos en vivo"- sonrió de medio lado.

-"¡Excelente! me gusta cuando tocan allí porque..."- el rubio no pudo terminar la oración porque su teléfono sonó. Lo miró -"disculpa un momento"- dijo antes de contestar. -"Hey Harriet... si. No, no me había dado cuenta de la hora... si, perdón. No volverá a suceder, lo prometo. Te quiero"- colgó y apartó el aparato de allí. -"Dios, como joden las mujeres"- musitó. -"En fin, lo que te decía era que allí suelen tocar temas clásicos de los primeros discos, será genial"- continuó la conversación tranquilamente-

Sherlock se sintió levemente disgustado.

-"Es realmente tarde... y la lluvia no ha parado"- dijo, mirando hacia la ventana. -"Si no tienes nada que hacer mañana, puedes dormir aquí"- ofreció el pelinegro.

-"Eso estaría genial"- asintió el rubio -"a demás, deben haber varios problemas con el tránsito y el corte de luz. Es muy amable de tu parte"-

John pasó la noche en la casa de su nuevo amigo.  
A la mañana siguiente, Sherlock se levantó a ver a su invitado pero este ya no estaba, a cambio, sobre el sillón donde este había dormido estaban los cobertores doblados y una nota.  
"_Perdón, me tuve que ir por una urgencia. No alcancé a pedirte tu número pero te dejo el mío y mi dirección. Gracias por todo, nos vemos. John Watson_"

El pelinegro observó el papel por unos momentos y luego tomó su teléfono y tecleó "_Este es mi número. Nos ponemos de a cuerdo para el concierto, nos vemos. Sherlock Holmes_"

Durante toda la semana estuvieron enviándose mensajes de texto, conversando sobre grupos musicales, compositores y escritores que les gustaban. Discutían temas banales y se burlaban de los políticos en la tv.

Llegado el sábado en la tarde, se pusieron de acuerdo para juntarse antes e ir a beber algo antes del concierto.

-"¿Te parece si tomamos algo en el Reichenbatch Fall'? Ese bar tiene una cerveza alemana increíble"- comentó el rubio junto a Sherlock, quien miraba a la gran cantidad de gente que se reunía por las noches en bares y pubs.

-"Claro... "-dijo respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

Caminaron un par de cuadras y llegaron. Era un pub que mezclaba todo el encanto Alemán, Austriaco y Suizo.  
Ordenaron un par de pintas de cerveza y las bebieron tranquilamente mientras comían papas fritas.

-"¿Así que con 18 años ya vives solo? Eso en genial"-

-"No lo es tanto, de todas maneras el lugar lo paga mi hermano. Lo hizo más que nada para que no quemara nuestra casa"-

-"¿Me dijiste que estudiabas primer año de química?"-

-"Exacto"-

-"Increíble... Oye, ¿cuando tienes algún concierto con la orquesta? Me gustaría ir algún día a verte"-

Sherlock lo miró de reojo y luego volvió a su vaso.

-"En un par de semanas estaremos acompañando al ballet de la Srta Adler, podría darte un par de entradas para ti y tu novia"-dijo con tono melancólico.

-"¿Novia?"- exclamó el rubio y lo miró buscando respuesta en la mirada de Sherlock pero solo vio duda -"No tengo novia, Sherlock"- aclaró.

-"Harriet"-

-"Es mi hermana, Sherlock. Es mi hermana mayor... tiene problemas con el alcohol, por eso vivimos ambos con nuestros padres. Cuando yo salgo, ellos se preocupan por ella, cuando ellos salen, yo me ocupo de ella"- A pesar de la luz del bar, John se percató del sonrojo en el rostro de Sherlock y sintió un ardor en el estómago -"Pero sería genial que ella también pudiera ir a verte tocar"- se apresuró en agregar.

-"Claro... no hay problema"- contestó, aún sin mirarlo a los ojos.

John revisó su reloj. -"Sería bueno que nos vayamos o se llenará sin nosotros allí"- dijo levantando la mano para que la mesera les llevara la cuenta.

Desde que salieron del local casi no intercambiaron palabras. Al llegar al lugar, John, que previamente había comprado las entradas, se las entregó al portero.

Una vez dentro, Sherlock vio que el lugar era mucho más grande de lo que parecía, tenía un subterráneo abierto con un pequeño escenario y al rededor un delgado balcón que lo rodeaba.

-"Nunca había estado aquí"-

-"Te encantará, el sonido es increíble"- dijo John, tomándolo del hombro.

-"Confiaré en ti. ¿Donde es mejor el audio?"-

-"Acá arriba en los balcones, atrás suele hacer eco y se llena más porque está el bar. Vamos al lado derecho, nunca va mucha gente allí porque no hay sillas"- dijo aún con su mano en el hombro del más alto para guiarlo por el camino.  
Una vez allí, era casi al lado del escenario, podían ver todo pero los demás a ellos no, ya que estaba oscuro. En el escenario había unos chicos haciendo prueba de sonido.

-"¿Vas a querer algo para beber? Para ir antes de que comience el espectáculo"-

-"Tom Collins"-

-"De acuerdo"

John volvió con un vaso largo en una mano y dos botellas de cerveza en la otra.

El espectáculo comenzó y muchos chicos frente al escenario comenzaron a saltar. Otros gritaban o cantaban con ellos.

Sherlock movía su boca de vez en cuando sin soltar sonido alguno mientras modulaba las letras de las canciones, observando cada detalle de las interpretaciones de los músicos.  
John observaba a Sherlock hacerlo, estaba prácticamente hipnotizado por el movimiento de sus labios, luego volvía a mirar al grupo, para no ser evidente.

Ambos se encontraban apoyados por sus ante brazos en la baranda del balcón. John lentamente se fue acercando al pelinegro hasta que ambos quedaron con sus hombros pegados. John sintió su rostro calentarse. Comenzó a sonar _'Resistence'._ No había tanta gente allí como para tuviera que hacer espacio, pero de todas maneras lo hizo.

Sherlock lo miró y John bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. El pelinegro sonrió y sintió un leve calor en su estómago, levantó su brazo hasta rodear los hombros del rubio.  
John sintió su corazón latir con fuerza por el contacto, se sorprendió y levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara. Allí estaban ambos, frente a frente.  
John al ser unos centímetros más bajito que Sherlock, debía mirar hacia arriba. Las luces del espectáculo hacían que se iluminaran sus rostros de vez en cuando. El rubio alzó su mano hasta tocar la de Sherlock, éste le devolvió el toque, apretándola; John se armó de de valor y se alzó, poniendo de puntas sus pies se acercó al rostro de Sherlock, este bajó un poco y sus labios por fin se pudieron tocar.  
Acomodaron sus cuerpos para que el beso fuera más cómodo, cerrando sus ojos, poniéndose de frente el uno con el otro. Al principio fue solo un toque de labios, pero a medida que la canción tomaba intensidad, ellos también. John se percató de que el moreno no se movería más, así que él tomó el mando del beso.  
Se separó unos milímetros y relamió sus propios labios para volver a juntarlos con los del más alto. Los juntaba y separaba ligeramente, luego se movió un poco haciéndolos solamente rosarse; Sherlock soltó un suspiro y lamio sus labios, sus respiraciones saliendo por la nariz les producían cosquillas en los labios húmedos. Se volvieron a juntar, John abrió ligeramente la boca y acarició los definidos labios del pelinegro con su lengua, haciéndolo estremecer y por instinto también abrirla ligeramente. John aprovechó eso para profundizar el beso, colando su lengua dentro de la cavidad húmeda del moreno. Ambas lenguas se encontraron haciéndolos temblar.  
Repentinamente se dieron cuenta que la canción había terminado y ahora sonaba una más lenta. John abrió sus ojos de golpe y se separó, dejando a Sherlock aún con sus ojos cerrados en la misma posición.  
Miró a su alrededor y percatándose de que algunas personas los miraba extrañada mientras que otras solo miraban el show.

-"Perdón"- dijo John a un volumen para que solo el pelinegro lo escuchara.

-"Igual me atraes"- respondió.

John lo miró sorprendido.

-"Casi ni nos conocemos"-

-"Te conozco lo suficiente"- dijo Sherlock, mientras se acercaba hasta el oído del más bajito -"Vamos a mi casa"- ronroneó.  
John solo lo miró, sonrió y asintió.

Salieron del lugar y tomaron un taxi hasta la calle Baker 221B.

Una vez dentro del departamento de Sherlock y sin siquiera prender las luces, John lo acorraló contra la puerta, juntando sus cuerpos.

-"Me gustas... es la primera vez que me gusta un hombre, pero tú eres increíble"-

-"Lo sé"- sonrió en la penumbra -"Vamos a mi dormitorio"- susurró para ellos.

-"¿Estás seguro?"- preguntó nervioso.

-"Más que seguro, John Watson"-

El rubio lo besó apasionadamente mientras caminaban hacia el cuarto de Sherlock, chocando contra la pared un par de veces, suspiraban y gemían a medida iban llegando. A la vez también se despojaban de sus prendas y las dejaban donde caían.  
Cuando llegaron a la cama, John empujó a Sherlock para que callera sobre esta; se quedó allí un momento, observando en la penumbra a Sherlock, excitado sobre la cama, esperándolo.  
Le quedaba puesto solo una camiseta negra y los pantalones mientras que al pelinegro la camisa morada oscura a medio abrir y los apretados pantalones negros. Se acercó a él de forma acechadora hasta quedar frente a frente y lo besó mientras sus manos se ocupaban de terminar de sacarle la camisa, tirándola lejos. Con sus manos recorrió todo su torso, acariciándolo y sacándole suspiros. Besó y chupó sus labios, enrojeciéndolos, luego bajó por su mejilla hasta su cuello, siempre besando y dejando un leve rastro de saliva, mientras, Sherlock se dejaba hacer, acariciando el sedoso cabello del rubio y retorciéndose de placer por los toques de éste.

John abrió sus piernas y se sentó sobre el regazo de Sherlock, aún ambos con los pantalones puestos, juntó sus caderas haciendo que sus notorias erecciones se tocara, frotándose y haciéndolos vibrar de excitación.

Sherlock soltó un fuerte suspiro por la nariz al sentir como John movía su cadera y le chupaba los pezones.

-"Vamos John... hagámoslo"- soltó a penas. Sus manos se movían por la espalda del rubio, tratando de sacarla la camiseta negra.

Watson sonrió sobre el pecho de Sherlock.  
Se separó un poco y le quitó los pantalones lo más rápido que pudo, y al momento de sacarle los calzoncillos, lo hizo de tal forma que la erección salió lentamente de él, completamente duro y húmedo. Se sorprendió de lo mucho que le gustó verlo así.

-"¿Tienes protección?"- preguntó el rubio, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-"Creí que tu tendrías"-

-"¿Sabías que lo haríamos?"-

-"Lo supe desde el momento en que te vi"- dijo sin modestia.

John solo negó con aceptación. -"_Este chico es un caso perdido_"- pensó. -"Están en mi chaqueta"- dijo, poniéndose de pié y saliendo del dormitorio.  
Fue a la entrada, donde había tirado su chaqueta, rebuscó en los bolsillos y encontró un condón. Se miró a sí mismo; estaba completamente excitado.  
Cuando volvió al dormitorio no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo; Sherlock estaba boca abajo a la cama con el trasero levantado mientras se preparaba a él mismo, gruñendo y respirando con rapidez.

-"Te necesito, John"- jadeó.

El rubio caminó hacia él y lo acarició. Le tocó el trasero y metió un dedo en su culo junto con los dos que ya tenía Sherlock dentro de él. El pelinegro gruñó con dolor. John alargó su otra mano hasta la erección del pelinegro y la comenzó a acariciar, brindándole placer tras cada movimiento para que ignorara un poco el dolor; así la combinación de sentimientos se apoderaron del cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir.

Una vez el culo de Sherlock estuvo lo suficientemente dilatado, John tomó su propio miembro aun apresado por los pantalones y finalmente lo liberó; tenía todo el boxer mojado. Se deshizo de la ropa, dejándola a un lado. Luego se masajeó su pene y se colocó el condón. Sherlock estaba jadeando contra la cama.

-"Apoya ambas manos sobre la cama"- ordenó el rubio. Sherlock lo hizo, quedando en cuatro.  
John juntó saliva en su boca y se acomodó detrás de él, pasó la saliva a su mano y luego a su pene, extendiéndolo a lo largo de este para luego comenzar a introducirse dentro del pelinegro. Lentamente entrópor completo. Ambos gimieron. John comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo, penetrándolo suavemente mientras ambos se acostumbraban a la sensación. En una de las estocadas, Sherlock soltó un leve "_ahhh"_, John había encontrado su puto G.

Comenzó a embestir con más rapidez, respirando con fuerza, mientras, el pelinegro acercó una de sus manos para intentar masturbarse, pero el movimiento de las estocadas lo hacían perder el equilibrio, así que John movió su mano izquierda hasta el largo pene de Sherlock y lo masturbó con la misma velocidad con la que embestía. La habitación se llenó de jadeos y gemidos de ambos.

John se detuvo y volteó a Sherlock, quedando de frente. Se miraron y ambos, al mismo tiempo se acercaron para besarse, sedientos de pasión y lujuria. John se acomodó para que poder penetrarlo con facilidad, tomándolo de las piernas y levantándole un poco la cadera. Sherlock, con las piernas completamente abiertas tomó las sábanas con fuerza al sentirse lleno nuevamente. El rubio comenzó a embestirlo rápido y con fuerza, alargando su mano de nuevo hasta el pene de su amigo para masturbarlo.  
Sherlock comenzó a sentir leves olas de calor recorrer su cuerpo; sus piernas comenzaban a adormecerse y su respiración se entrecortó.

-"J-John, me vengo"- dijo a penas. La mano de John estaba bañada en líquido pre seminal, haciendo más fácil el bombeo. Aumentó la velocidad de su mano y de las embestidas.  
Sherlock arqueó la espalda y enterró la nuca en el colchón, apretó fuertemente las sábanas al llegar al orgasmo y el semen calló sobre su vientre. Apretó el culo por la ola de placer que su cuerpo experimentaba, eso hizo que hubiera más presión sobre el miembro de John, dándole más placer. Embistió un par de veces más y se vino dentro de Sherlock.

Sus respiraciones agitadas llenaron la habitación. Ambos sudaban y tenían pequeños espasmos post orgásmicos. John salió del pelinegro con suavidad, haciéndolo suspirar por el vacío.  
Fue al baño y se sacó el condón lleno de semen, enrollándolo y envolviéndolo en papel higiénico para botarlo. Se lavó y volvió al dormitorio. Allí encontró a Sherlock limpiándose con toallitas húmedas.

Se miraron un momento. Sherlock había prendido una pequeña lámpara. Ambos podían ver un brillo especial en sus ojos. John caminó y se sentó frente a él. Levantó la mano y la acercó al su rostro para acariciarlo. Le sonrió y el pelinegro le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Eso fue... wow..."- musitó el rubio.

-"Si... Lo fue. ¿Quieres... algo de beber?"-

-"Quiero besarte de nuevo... y no detenerme nunca"- dijo sinceramente, John.  
Sherlock cerró sus ojos y asintió suavemente, para luego sentir sus labios juntarse nuevamente.

* * *

Avergonzada vengo un mes atrasada a dejarte tu regalo. ¡Lo siento! tomé un tema que me gustó mucho y empecé a hacer y deshacer muchos fics [tengo 3 bosquejos]. Gracias por la oportunidad. ¡Espero de todo corazón que te guste! Lo escribí escuchando la discografía de Muse y fue bastante gratificante. Felicidades atrasado (cof*un mes*cof).  
Y bueno. A todos los que leyeron, gracias por leer.  
¡Comentarios, quejas, consejos y demases siempre son bien recibidos en forma de review o fav!


End file.
